


Are you jealous?

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, because that's what I'm all about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Magnus isn't jealous. He just doesn't like what's happening right now





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a few malec prompts on tumblr and I thought I'd leave it here aswell. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me smile. 
> 
> Enjoy

“You know, you don’t actually need to spend time with these people. You’re allowed to just show your face and then disappear, nobody would need to know. It could be our little secret.”

Alec sighs. “You know that I can’t do that Magnus. The clave want me to be more interactive with the newbies, I can’t just abandon them.” He goes to pick up his jacket that’s currently being held hostage underneath chairman meow. The chairman doesn’t move an inch while Alec is attempting to save the piece of clothing from the cat, instead he paws at his hands until eventually Alec gives up. “I’m not going to be gone long. I’ll be back before you’ll even notice I’m gone.” He attempts to go for the jacket again, petting Chairman Meow before tugging at it, but Chairman isn’t easily distracted. His claws attach to the jacket and Alec knows that he’s never getting it back. “Tell Chairman he can keep my jacket.”

“ _Alexander_ ”

When he turns to face Magnus, the eyes staring back at him are what can only be described as ‘doe-eyed’ and there is a pout forming on his mouth. “Nuuh. I know what you’re going to say and the answer is no. You’re not coming with me.”

“But Alexander. If I’m there, I can keep an eye on you. And you know how much I _adore_ seeing you being lavished with attention.”

Alec studies Magnus’ face. There’s something there but he’s already running late so he doesn’t have the time to find out what exactly Magnus is thinking about doing. “Fine. But no funny business.”

“Me? Funny business?”

“I mean it Magnus.”

He raises his hand, like he’s about to take an oath. “You have my word Alec.”

***

Magnus realises very quickly that he doesn’t like anyone lavishing Alec with attention if that person is not him.

He watches as Alec makes his way through the crowd, welcoming new shadowhunters and speaking to those he’s already involved with. He smiles and laughs with them all, as if they’re old friends just reminiscing about the adventures of the past. Magnus watches Alec move from one person to the next, promising to be back as soon as possible.

Magnus doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like this at all.

“You’re not very subtle y’know.”

He knows that he’s not being very subtle with his actions but he isn’t going to admit it to anyone. “I have no idea what you’re talking about biscuit. I’m just admiring my boyfriend and sipping cocktails. What more could a boy want?”

“Admiring? You were shooting daggers at anyone who even breathed in the same direction as Alec.”

“I was not!”

“Whatever you say Magnus. But here’s a wild idea, maybe actually being at the side of him might deter people from touching taken goods. Just an idea.”

“Have I ever told you how glad I am to have met you Clary?”

She laughs. “Yes. But I’m sure you could remind me a little more. Now go get him!”

He walks to where Alec is laughing with the guy he’s standing next to. The guy is what people would describe as the mysterious type. Tall, dark and handsome has the audacity to let his hand linger a little too long on Alec’s shoulder.

Magnus is not having that at all.

“ _Darling_ , care to introduce me to your new friend?” He makes a show of wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist and watches as realisation dawns on tall, dark and handsome’s face.

“Yeah sorry. Magnus, this is Liam from the institute in London. He’s wanting to be involved with the training of the new troops and we were just discussing what he plans to do after this. Liam, this is my partner, Magnus Bane.”

Tall, dark and handsome, _Liam_ , reaches his hand out for a handshake. “Bane? As in, the High warlock of Brooklyn Bane? I had no idea that the rumours were true.”

Magnus doesn’t go in for the handshake. “Charmed, I’m sure.” His hand squeezes Alec’s waist. “ _Alexander_ , I’m sure you’ve mingled enough for one night yes?”

“One minute Mags. I’ll meet you outside okay?”

“ ** _Alexander_** ” It’s the tone that Magnus normally only uses when it’s the two of them. He knows what it does to Alec and he can already see the realisation of what exactly is to come if Alec doesn’t start saying his goodbyes and moving towards the exit.

“Yeah. I got to go. It was nice to meet you Liam. I’m sure we’ll speak again soon.”

***

When Magnus portals them back to the loft, Alec has exactly 3 seconds before Magnus is on him. He’s tugging at the buttons on Alec’s shirt, trying and failing to get the shirt off him.

“Whoa! Slow down Magnus. We have all night.”

Magnus ignores him, instead he clicks his fingers and suddenly the shirt is gone. He’s latching his lips onto any piece of skin that he can reach, sucking and biting until the skin is red and pink.

Alec moans. “I’m not complaining, but what’s all this for?”

“You let him touch you.” Another bite. “You let him flirt with you.” He trails his lips up Alec’s neck, nipping at the rune there. “You let him think that you weren’t _mine_.” This time, the bite is where Alec’s neck meets his shoulder, it’s harder than the rest of them. It’ll bruise. _Good_ , thinks Magnus, _he won’t forget who he belongs to anytime soon_.

Alec arches at the bite. “Wait a sec.” Magnus stills his movements. His hands move off Alec’s body as if he’s just been burnt. “Are you jealous?” Magnus doesn’t say anything, he just lets his hand linger on Alec’s neck. “Mags. Are you jealous of _Liam_?”

“It’s just, you looked so happy with him and I thought that maybe he could make you happier than I ever could.”

“Mags, I chose you. It’s always going to be you. No man is going to make me feel a fraction of what you make me feel. I love you Magnus and only you.”

They kiss. Its chaste but it’s all they need right now.

“I love you too.”  

  


End file.
